Definitions
Recap Future Ted explains how nervous he was his first day of teaching, when he was trying to figure out what kind of teacher he would be; formal disciplinarian or laid-back peer. Before the first class, Marshall gives Ted the gift of a worn leather fedora and whip, just like fictional college teacher Indiana Jones (in the alley later, Marshall is caught by the whip in the face). At which point they return to the apartment to find Robin and Barney making out on the couch. That night, Ted has a dream about his first day. As he starts the class, a girl raises her hand. She asks him who he thinks he is. A second student asks why he is teaching the class when he himself is a failure at architecture. A third student asks why he doesn't have a hat and a whip. Another student quickly asks why he isn't wearing any pants. Ted wakes in a panic, only to find Barney rifling through his nightstand for condoms. At the actual first day of class, Ted starts writing, "Professor Mosby" on the board, but forgets if the word "Professor" has one "F" or two. This starts him off on a spiral of anxiety, alternating between stern authority figure, and laid-back buddy. The same girl depicted in his dream raises her hand, but following Barney's advice, Ted is not taking questions during the first class. She was attempting to tell him he was in the wrong classroom. Students start answering Ted's questions about architecture, trying to dissuade him, but he only takes it as a challenge, and reworks their answers into positives. The real teacher eventually shows up, and humiliated, Ted runs across campus to his actual classroom. After being so embarrassed, Ted doesn't have the energy to think about what kind of teacher he'll be, and simply starts teaching. Meanwhile, Barney and Robin have spent the summer sleeping together, but without any discussion about their relationship ("the Talk"). After the events of The Leap, Lily is ecstatic to have another couple to double date with, but the two quickly tell her they are not dating. They then lie to the gang all summer while hooking up secretly. When the gang walks in on the two of them making out on Ted's couch, Barney and Robin talk about how much they hate talking about relationships and feelings. Later that night, Marshall's law school buddy Brad asks Robin out on a date to a hockey game. At the arena, Robin is enthusiastic about the game, but admits that she feels weird going out with Brad, because she has feelings for Barney. Brad tells Robin she needs to have "the Talk" with Barney, and suddenly, they are put on the Jumbotron for a public kiss. Back at the apartment, Ted tells Barney that Robin is already his girlfriend according to his "Gremlins" rule. During a tuxedo-themed night at the bar, Barney explains you cannot get a woman wet (let her shower in your house), expose her to sunlight (date her before sunset), or feed her after midnight (breakfast together), or she will turn into your girlfriend. Marshall laments being left out of the occasion. Barney rushes to the arena and interrupts the New York Rangers "Kiss Cam" by ineffectually punching Brad in the face. After apologizing, he and Robin are still unable to admit that they are dating. Back at the apartment, after another night of sex, Robin tries to leave the room, but the doorknob detaches. Lily is outside, having sabotaged the door, and is waiting for them to have "the Talk." Robin and Barney pass a few notes under the door with vague explanations, none of which satisfy her (punctuated by Marshall cracking the whip and yelling "Not good enough"). Lured by Marshall's ploy of fanning the smell of fresh breakfast in front of their door, eventually Robin and Barney decide to lie and say that they are dating, but their lie clearly has elements of sincerity. Lily lets them out, prompting Marshall to crack the whip and yell "Good enough!". Robin and Barney leave the apartment hand-in-hand to go to brunch. Ted tells Lily that they're lying to her, to w hich she responds that they don't realize they're not lying to each other. Later that night, after being left out of Tuxedo Night, Marshall shows up dressed to the nines at MacLaren's. Continuity *As mentioned in , Ted's future wife was in the economics classroom he first taught in; however, not in his architecture class. Future Ted also makes it clear that the woman who was trying to tell him about being in the wrong classroom was not "The Mother". *Lily's excited reaction to Barney and Robin's relationship is indicative of the "Woo!" girls seen in . *When Barney and Robin finally have the talk, Robin uses the words "But, um.." twice, which, as revealed in , is something she does frequently on her TV show. *Marshall being upset at feeling left out by Ted and Barney, first seen in , is referenced again when he complains that they never invite him on Tuxedo Night. *Future Ted mentions that he would have never met the Mother if he hadn't started teaching at Columbia. In , he meets Cindy, through whom the Mother and her band get hired to perform at Barney and Robin's wedding, in , where he will finally meet her. Gallery Marshall and barney.jpg Himym-definitions.jpg ROBIN AND BARNEY 40.jpg Ted and barney.jpg Ted's class 1.jpg Definitions1.jpg definitions2.jpg definitions3.jpg definitions4.jpg definitions5.jpg definitions6.jpg definitions7.jpg definitions8.jpg definitions9.jpg Robin and Barney Definitions.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *How to pick a tie? Simple! Remember Predator? *Barney compares women to Gremlins explaining the same rules apply. *The fedora and whip given to Ted by Marshall in honor of his new job as a professor is a reference to Indiana Jones, who was also a professor and famous for wearing a fedora and carrying a whip. *Barney and Robin compare themselves to Batman and Robin by calling themselves "Barnman and Robin". *The episode opens with a scene of the campus, of a statue where it stands quote by Socrates written in stone, "All I know is that I know nothing" Music * - * (a.k.a. "Indiana Jones Theme") - *Rewind - Other Notes *Cobie Smulders was pregnant in the filming of this episode. *This is the first season premiere not to open with a shot of Ted's kids. *International Airdates: Australia: February 11, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: May 27, 2010 on E4. Guests *Brett Ryback - Guy #1 *Kim Matula - Girl #1 *Abhi Sinha - Guy #2 *Laura Ornelas - Girl #2 *Dale E. Turner - Professor Calzonetti *Joe Manganiello - Brad *Michael Busch - Student Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/definitions,33162/ Brian Zoromski of gave the episode 9 out of 10. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/102/1026395p1.html Cindy McLennan of rated the episode A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/definitions_1.php References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Who is the Mother?